


you know, the way toward pleasure is casted in shadow, but oh, I love to feel you with my eyes closed

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: you - zhuilingyi [4]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, i've been craving horny!ot3, my attempts at sexual tension, zhuilingyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: Six months after getting together, Jingyi, Sizhui and Jin Ling are starting to wonder whether meeting each other occasionally is really a good solution or if it will bring them all to their downfall sooner rather than later.[Or,thirsty!ot3]
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Series: you - zhuilingyi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262516
Comments: 35
Kudos: 195





	1. a reader's effort to stick to the plot

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's me! 
> 
> Life has been so hectic but I missed these three, so I took out my 'you' serie's notes and- and wrote something else entirely from what I had planned aoijfirofkreo
> 
> No surprise, there. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Just to recap a bit:  
> 1\. 'you'll feel better when you wake up' - Post-Canon, first part  
> 2\. 'you were the ones I was meant to find' - Post-Canon, happens one week after first part  
> 3\. 'you, basking in moonlight, making my blood sing' - Post-Canon, happens the same day/day after part two
> 
> AND NOW THIS! this is the fourth part of my 'you' serie, just a little thing with thirsty!ot3 happening in the summer, six months after the first three parts above mentioned!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Jingyi was panicking and the reason for it was a book.

His bookshelves have always been secretly packed up with romantic novels and spring poems, the representation of his sentimental soul and dreamy mind. He treasured each of those stories as if they were his own - from the intriguing _Petals of Love_ to the dark _Chamber of Inquiry_ -, and he read so much that he was known as the best storyteller in the Clan. Jin Ling would often make fun of him for having such a cheesy taste, but he was the first who blushed like a maiden when Jingyi would pin him against the wall, eyes sparkling with mirth and seriousness as he recited the cheesiest lines he could remember.

He had always joked about it, but in between their laughs he would steal one or two kisses from trembling, shy, amused lips, the warmth of his lovers sweet and cozy around him like a quilt on his shoulders in a cold day, the harsh, winter wind howling outside his window.

Being a book lover, he had collected so many romance novels that he had to store some of them under his bed, using a Preserving Talisman to make sure that they wouldn’t get ruined by dust and the unusual location - not that it would prevent any of the Elders from finding out if they were to enter his room, but he nevertheless made the effort. And well, if he took into account the recent developments, it ended up being a good idea. Ultimately, there was nothing wrong with his books, although he was aware that having them meant breaking at least one or two hundreds rules.

But if one were to count in his newest addition... 

The plain, deceptive booklet, a little thing he sneaked in Cloud Recesses the week prior, had been keeping him awake every night in the last seven days, on his bed, forearm pressed on his closed eyelids and fingers clinging stubbornly on his clothed tight only to move forward as he pleasured himself again and again, sweat trickling down his neck. He had hesitated a bit before diving into it, but oh Heaven, there was no way he could ever conjure those drawings away from his mind, now that he had seen them.

It has been almost six months from the day when the two men of his life became the centre of the only love story he would unconditionally follow from then on - his own. Thinking back to the first few months of their relationship, he had quite enjoyed indulging in the slow, radiant fantasies his mind kept conjuring, innocent little windows looking out on a house for three in a bustling, lively village, just shy of the outskirt of the little town. The idea of a fixed, comfortable routine filled with occasional adventures, of a house not too big, just spacious enough for three people to leisurely live in - A-Ling wouldn’t settle for anything less, after all his spoiled mistress was too fond of comfort and both him and Sizhui loved him too much not to give him everything he wanted - was everything Jingyi had ever dreamed of since he became aware of his feelings for his two friends.

He knew that they would have a large bed, with the best mattress, the fluffiest pillows and the softest blankets, and he could already see the three of them snuggle in there for hours and hours at days. He knew they would take time talking about everything, laughing and bickering only to smirk and kiss later on, butterfly lips sweetly pressing on each other’s mouths. 

Problems started when Jingyi’s mind curiously poked at memories of their time together when he was alone - at all those scattered, too brief meetings they managed to organise by disguising them as night hunts or official visits, when they squeezed on a bed and pressed against each other in a way that made so painstakingly evident that they were there in flesh and blood, and not just a happy, pure and innocent fragment of his imagination. It was beautiful, of course, real and wonderful in all the right ways, but later on it caused many awkward and frustrating accidents, especially when they all got too excited and so worked up that their bodies betrayed that in the sweetest way.

They always stopped, though, composed and thinly aware even of where they were, with their clothes askew, their hair messy and love bites scattered along their collarbones and upper chests. It was hard in every sense it could be intended, and it made them painfully conscious of how little time they could actually spend together to _physically_ explore their relationship.

So hard, indeed, that Jingyi’s mind intertwined fantasy and reality against his own predicament, playing with the thrilling mental picture of blankets vainly thrown over three naked, twisting forms on that same bed, of skin sliding against skin, of tearing clothes and broken sobs - and Heaven, how hot his body had suddenly felt at the idea of showing love in such a new, carnal way, an image that made him breathless and had his heart pounding loudly on his chest. 

All it took was that shy, tentative day-dream on one blissful summer afternoon and Jingyi was done for. That same night, Jingyi had the best and most vivid spring dream of his existence.

He had woken up feeling thirsty and empty, mouth dry like a desert, sweat damping his overheated skin, inner robes sticking to his arms and chest and legs and the outturn of his spent desire staining his abdomen.

Jingyi had felt breathless, dizzy, confused and so incredibly turned on that he knew he had to calm himself down before his cock started waking up again, the memory of Jin Ling’s damp skin sinking under his fingers while the boy moaned his name, the ghost feeling of Lan Sizhui’s hardness filling him from behind, his teeth clenching on his shoulder as Jingyi screamed-

His hand had tightened around his dick and started pumping it before he had even realised what he was doing, his mind lost in a chaotic whirl of pleasure and frustration and need, and if he had heard his lovers whisper his name in his head no one would ever know, for he swallowed the illusion of their breathless voices together with his groans - _just for tonight_ , he had said to himself, _I will indulge in it and look for a solution tomorrow_ , when, he thought, that problem would stop feeling so right and mesmerizing.

How wrong he had been and how many sleepless nights he had spent afterwards! It was so hard to keep himself in check when they were together - not to mention the many times he had to slip out at night only to get a mouthful of fresh, relieving air, fingernails digging in his palms to dispel his desire by exchanging it with pain. He blushed guilty at every questioning gaze from either Jin Ling or Sizhui the day after.

But that same guilt didn’t prevent him from stopping in front of a bookshop in a modest alley during one of their Clan’s night hunts. He had left his brothers behind and curiously looked at all those new titles with sparkling eyes until his attention was attracted by an anonymous booklet with no title. He did not know what he was looking at until he opened it. More than that, he did not know how brazen he truly was until he bought that among other books with his tail between his legs - until he read that in the private sphere of his room and indulge in it in the following week, making it impossible for himself to serenely fall asleep like he used to.

Now, Jingyi’s case was not that he was going through the ~~best~~ worst sexual crisis in history - second only to HanGuang Jun’s, probably, but it gave him the chills to dwell on it, as if he was prying into his parents’ sexual life. No, no. The reason why he was panicking was far worse, because the next day, when he came back to his room after suddenly being called by Lan QiRen to discuss about _how unfocused you seem these days, more than you usually are_ \- oh, the irony -, he could not find his booklet anymore.


	2. where is Jingyi’s booklet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, where is Jingyi’s booklet?

Lan Sizhui had been looking for  _ educational material _ in the Library Pavilion for a couple of weeks now when he came across something useful in the least expected way and form. 

Now, there were probably a bit of adjustments to make with that sentence, since a),  _ educational material _ was the most neutral, explicative description he came up with for his own sake, to prevent his face from blushing traitorously as he went on with his research and b), he should have foreseen that Jingyi would be much more knowledgeable than himself on the matter, given his enthusiasm and the skittish way he backed away when things got  _ heated _ in bed. But porn? He had not thought about that at all.

When he went to look for Jingyi the previous day, he had found his room empty and a bit messy as always - he had smiled patiently and sighed, wondering if he should wait for him here or just retire for the night. He lingered a bit, cleaning up clothes and books abandoned on his desk and sheets of paper on the floor, until his eyes fell on a book stuck between the bed and the wall. 

Sizhui had walked closer, had saved the poor object from his sad ending and was carefully distend some folds through the pages when the booklet opened a bit more and he realised.

_ Oh _ , his mind managed to say, cheeks painted red before those explicit and incredibly detailed images. Did Jingyi have the same idea as him - was he looking for  _ educational material _ to study and better understand how they could… enjoy the physical aspects of their relationship?

Sizhui gulped, rashly closed the booklet and put it under Jingyi’s pillow. He turned, flustered, and was about to leave the room, when he suddenly thought about how he had found that object and how maybe, probably, Jingyi would not mind if he took it for a couple of days to see if there was anything useful. He would take it and then tell him take he had the booklet, like they always did when it came to documents and evaluation notes they had to take care of after each night hunt.

The day after that, Sizhui got up at five a.m. and performed his morning routine, preparing for the meeting with their Sect Leader and a couple of Lan Elders he had to take part to. One of the topic, he thought, would be particularly thorny and probably the reason why he had been earnestly invited to participate. After all, everyone knew that, despite his abilities and outstanding position within the Clan, both as first disciple and HanGuang Jun’s adopted son, it would be impossible for him to inherit Lan Xichen’s position. Nonetheless, his merits were so obvious and recognised by everyone that he was often encouraged to participate and become accustomed to how things worked when it came to the Clan’s administration and decision making. 

There was no cruelty behind their actions - they were only reminding him where he stood and where he had to stay.

“Greetings, Sect Leader. Greetings, Elders.”

Everyone nodded at him, Lan Xichen offering him half a smile before signaling him to take a sit.

If Jingyi had been there, he would have been bored to death. For a second, Sizhui indulged in the thought, silently sighing fondly as he listened to the Lan Elders going on about how the Sect Leader had yet to express his preference among the possible candidates for the vacant position of a wife for him. 

The Elders’ attitude toward HanGuang Jun’s marriage with Wei WuXian had been resigned and a little hostile through the biting awareness that there was nothing they could to make him change his mind. After all, the weight of bearing an heir still fell on Lan Xichen’s shoulders, and since his younger brother was no more a safeguard of sort for them, they had started pressuring him with the need to give to the Clan the assurance that the Lan bloodline would continue.

Sizhui felt bad for him and hoped that, despite it being an arranged marriage, the Sect Leader would be able to find someone that would make him happy and cherish him - like he, Jingyi and Jin Ling were.

The thought brought back the content of the booklet he found the previous day, still fresh into his mind. 

He fidgeted in his sit, suddenly feeling a bit restless.

Sizhui had always cultivated his self-control and respected the rules casted above all the Clan members with diligence and dedication, deep down aware of how his being an outsider who the great HanGuang Jun was taking care of. He escaped death and had been gifted with a home, a place to stay where he could grow up peacefully, which was more that he could ask and would be forever grateful for. But now, with Jingyi and Jin Ling being such a conspicuous part of his life, the word  _ home _ had a new flavor, one he meant to nurture and cultivate with all his essence, with an intensity that he often had to keep at bay.

He had feared, at a certain point, that his...  _ greed  _ and  _ physical desire _ would destroy the balance between them. As the older of the three, it was his duty to restrain himself and not push things to far, to not make the other two uncomfortable with what he wanted. He loved how Jingyi’s irises sparkled with mischief and clouded with lust before diverting his gaze, or when Jin Ling braced himself and brazenly asked for more, hiding his uncertainty behind closed eyes - but there was no way Sizhui would not notice all those little things, up to how wary and hesitant they still were of physical contact.

And how could Sizhui blame them? It felt like something was about to snap and backlash on everything they knew every time they so much as brushed against each other - it felt thrilling and terrifying at the same time. It felt like falling, plumbing down into the darkness, being enveloped by it. That sly temptation, that cozy, warm feeling of something clenching into his belly, the addicting taste of Jingyi’s kisses and the sensation of Jin Ling’s neck under his teeth eroded his restraint at such a fast pace that Sizhui felt scared and unprepared, as if he did not know how to control himself anymore.

He bit his lips and tried to stay focused, but the dam in his mind had been cracked for a long time now, that booklet - and the knowledge it had been in Jingyi’s hands before - being the final blow he did not need. 

The next time he would see them, maybe he could… bring it up? But what if they felt pressured? There was no way Sizhui would forgive himself for making them feel uncomfortable in front of such a delicate topic.

_ On the other end, what if they are as eager as you are? _

Lan Sizhui clenched his hands on his tights, because that was the worst time to linger on such a possibility. It felt like, if he paid enough attention, he could hear Jingyi whispering filthy words in his ear, chuckling, just like he did with Jin Ling when he quoted entire sentences from his favorite stories - and how good would it be if he were as dedicated as that with his studies. He could also imagine A-Ling towering over him, inner robe parted to reveal the naked body underneath as he straddled Sizhui’s hips, rosy cheeks and lips stubbornly pressed shut making his dreamy, lustful irises pop up even more.

It made Sizhui think about what happened last time, when A-Ling -

“Sizhui?”

He blinked.

“What?”

His head cleared a bit as he felt those images fade and the reality cut in through the daze - he was still before the Lan Elders, and Lan Xichen’s concerned gaze felt more accusing than worried. 

Sizhui blushed and cleared his throat, calmly asking them to repeat their question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you already spot Sizhui's dom tendencies because I sure as hell can-


	3. what happened last time, when A-Ling...?

It’s been one month since the most mortifying thing that has ever happened to him  _ happened _ . It had started like this.

One evening, during the last night hunt, Jin Ling suddenly found himself at Cloud Recesses, moon shining proudly upon the eerie silence of nature during curfew and stars winking down at him, as if they had secrets they wanted to whisper to him. Everything was so different from his home, Koi Tower being a jubilation of golden hues and extravagant ornaments sparkling under the sun, but Cloud Recesses gave its best in the delicately glowing lights appearing at night.

The scenery appeased Jin Ling’s heart and mind, relaxed his shoulders as he felt the weight of responsibilities slip away for a bit, and he breathed in deeply, the scent of nocturne flowers and fresh air reinvigorating as he walked aimlessly through patches of green and white and darkness, silence wrapping him in a-

Jin Ling stopped before a building, vigilant. He opened his eyes - when did he close them? -, trying to detect whatever movement or sound he had sensed a second prior, shoulder rigid and ears trying to pick up any noise. But the only thing that broke the stillness of the night came from behind the doors before Jin Ling.

Cautious, he moved before he could tell himself not to, eyes drawn to the source of the disturbance, hand moving toward his sword on instinct, only to remember that he did not have it with him. He failed to recognise the Jingshi in the building he was entering, and as the sounds grew clearer - a suppressed sigh, rustling clothes, someone drawing his breath, whispers - Jin Ling pushed the doors open, took a step forward and closed them behind his back.

Murmurs. Jin Ling could not distinguish the exact words that were being said, but as he kept walking and reached what he thought was the bedroom, a long moan made him hold his breath, sparks tingling their ways down along his spine. He peeked in the room - and what he saw made his eyes go wide in bewilderment.

“Sizhui…”

“Sssh. I’ve got you.”

“Ah!”

Jin Ling swallowed heavily, eyes fixed on the two Lan disciples. 

On Sizhui’s wide bed, Jingyi’s figure laid almost bare, save for the night robe still stubbornly clinging on his arms. His chest was heaving at a fast rhythm, the reflex from the candles making pearls of sweat visible from Jin Ling’s position. Above him, Sizhui wore only his pants, and the way his muscles contracted had Jin Ling’s mouth watering. One of Jingyi’s hands was clutching tightly at the blankets, the other, gentler but equally proved, was intertwined between between Sizhui’s finger as his head bobbed up and down between Jingyi’s legs, in a way that made pretty much obvious what he was doing. And if not that, then the sucking noises that arose from Sizhui’s mouth probably gave the right hints.

Jin Ling clamped his legs shut and tried to not make a sound, his eyes transfixed by the sight before him. He had imagined many times how it must feel for them to be at Cloud Recesses together without him. Compared to his lovers, the infamous restraint of the Lan made him feel the neediest of the three, but what could he do about it? He was petty and jealous, he wanted them for himself and the awareness that they could be together as they wanted even without him burned like salt on a wound.

At the same time, the thought of them shredding their clothes - and restraint with it - and exploring each other far from his eyes gave him…

The exact kind of feeling he was experiencing in that moment.

“Sizhui” Jingyi tried to say, before failing to swallow another moan, breath taken away by the other boy’s throat as it clenched around his cock in reply. 

“Sizhui, when… when will we… when will Jin Ling arrive?”

Jin Ling froze among the shadows in the room.

Sizhui released him, teasingly mouthing at the sides of Jingyi’s erection. 

“Soon” he answered, and then smiled, looking up at him. “Mmh, aren’t you impatient?”

Jingyi’s red cheeks darkened further, his lips pouting.

“And you are not?”

“I am” Sizhui said practically, as if it were a given. He rose a bit, crawling forward until his mouth was hovering over Jingyi’s right nipple, his breath caressing him and making shivers run through his body as the hot air met his damp skin.

“I can already imagine him on this bed with us.”

Jingyi chuckled warmly, “yes, he would claim all our attention for himself.”

“Mmh” Sizhui conceded, as the tip of his tongue descended on Jingyi’s nipple, light and slow. “Imagine him taking care of you here” he added, fingers moving to join his lips on Jingyi’s chest as they played with his other nipple. 

“Can you feel his mouth pleasuring you, just like I am doing?”

“ _ Yes- _ ”, Jingyi gasped, eyelids falling shout as his back arched, encouraged by Sizhui’s words.

And Jin Ling- Jin Ling had never been so hard in his life, the sight of them so vivid and tempting, his heart felt like a thunder in his ribcage, awoken by the love and desire that right there cursed through his bloodstream. 

He licked his lips, breathe shallow and quick, and inadvertently took a step forward with his mind chanting  _ I want them, I want them so much _ -

It was enough. Sizhui and Jingyi stopped, alerted by the sound, and their heads snapped in his direction. They stared at him, Jin Ling half hidden in the shadows casted by the candles, his eyes big and tentative. For a moment, no one talked nor moveed.

Then, Sizhui’s gaze fell on Jin Ling’s crotch - the Lanling boy had failed to notice his attire until then, and even in that instant he couldn't care less about how the only things he was wearing were his pants and his night robe, that did nothing to conceal his state.

“ _ A-Ling _ ” Sizhui moaned, and Jingyi sat up, dick bobbing with the action as Jin Ling rushed forward.

They both caught him - they always did -, and suddenly their hands were everywhere.

Sizhui pulled Jin Ling against him and crashed their lips together, the Lanling boy’s eyes rolling back for the pleasure that simple, much coveted touch brought him. At his side, Jingyi’s trembling fingers tried to divest him of his night robe, his brusque tugs making the fabric catch against his elbow or stretch without being removed. Jingyi whined in desperation.

The heat in their irises when Jin Ling was freed by Sizhui’s mouth, air rushing back in his poor lungs, felt scorching hot on his increasingly exposed skin, the fire of lust flaring up in response, and Jin Ling trembled under it.

Jingyi’s teeth sank in his shoulder from behind and Jin Ling hissed, fingers threading through his locks and head lolling on the opposite side to leave him as much room as he needed. When he pulled his air, Jingyi moaned and Sizhui with him, eyes fixed on them.

Their movements were desperate and uncoordinated, seconds stretching into agonizingly long minutes as they tried to get Jing Ling closer, closer, their mouths and tongues falling on every patch of skin they managed to free.

It felt overwhelming.

Sizhui was the most collected between them, but Jin Ling swallowed nervously at his pitch-black pupils, breath heavy. Arms locked him in place as Jingyi secured him against his chest, lips fondling his collarbone, neck, the back of his ear, drawing shivers and little moans that made Jin Ling feel ashamed and wanted in all the best ways.

“A-Ling is so beautiful like this” Sizhui praised, shifting forward and caressing his thighs through his pants. Jin Ling opened them a bit reflexively, before stopping himself and blushing furiously.

“It’s alright, Sizhui will take care of you” Jingyi murmured against his ear, biting it lightly.

And oh!, did Jin Ling knew. He would entrust them with his life and body at any given moment, so deep was the extent to which he believed in them.

“Please” was all he could say, his patience already stretched to its limit - not that he had much to begin with.

Sizhui’s gentle expression was the last thing he saw as Jingyi’s hand brushed against his cheek and turned his face toward him before claiming his lips, molding them slowly but thoroughly against his with ferocious desire. In a couple of seconds, Jin Ling could barely breathe, let alone control his mouth as saliva dripped from the corner and his eyes watered from the intensity of the kiss.

The hands on his thigh suddenly grasped the hem of his pants and pulled them down, past his thighs and crotch until they totally slipped away, Jin Ling’s cock rock hard against his belly. The boy gasped in the kiss and Jingyi swallowed his moans, hand keeping his jaw in position as he ravished his mouth.

So when he felt Sizhui’s throat around him, clamping down around his dick, both his hands and Jingyi’s arm preventing him from choking the Lan boy, he was not expecting that. Jin Ling arched against Jingyi’s chest, legs opening up more, and his hand rushed toward Sizhui’s head as he clutched down, fingers tightening on his hair just like Jingyi had done before.

“Yeah, just like that. Ask him to go faster” Jingyi supplied, his suggestion light as a whisper, and he moved to pay attention to the already bruised skin of his neck.

“F-faster…” Jin Ling ordered weakly, obeying, and Sizhui moaned around him at the command in such a delicious way that it almost sent him right over the edge. Jingyi squeezed him and Jin Ling felt his erection pressing against his back - his head spinned at the thought of having it in his mouth or even better, inside him.

It was torture, but one he would happily subject himself to everyday of his life. They were touching him everywhere and Jin Ling was loving every second of that, the pleasure of having his lovers so close and so focused on him making it hard for him to contain himself.

Sizhui’s mouth sped up and Jin Ling was chanting unceasingly  _ please, yes, faster, more, please please please _ and as Jingyi bit him down again-

Jin Ling woke up.

He jolted awake, sweaty and for a while unable to move, fingers blindly clenching on blankets.

He tried to anchor himself to reality again - he was on a bed, it was night, the room was that of the inn where he and the other disciples were staying and beside him…

He swallowed, eyes moving down.

He was glad of how the Lan boys seemed to be heavy sleepers, the idea of waking them up because he had a wet dream and kept moving in his sleep too terrifying to keep thinking about it. 

He shifted slowly, getting off the bed, and he tiptoed toward the window, opening one of the panels in order to cool his heated body. His head tumped against the glass and he breathed slowly.

“A-Ling?”

Lan Sizhui’s uncertain voice cut through the silence and Jin Ling startled, back stiff, without turning.

“Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?”

Jin Ling did not know that the question was not seeking information but only trying to save faces for everyone - his moans had been very vivid and hard to resist, Sizhui and Jingyi had drunk them in without moving a finger. The Lan boy had initially wanted to let Jin Ling calm down on his own, but worry won over embarrassment.

Now Jingyi’s back was at them, feigning sleep, trying to regulate his breathing, and Sizhui’s hands were casually covering his crotch. 

“I’m fine”

A nightmare? Sizhui’s hypothesis almost made Jin Ling laugh out loud - the only way that could be considered a nightmare was if it would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's it for this mini fic! Thank you for following these little, experimental updates, any kind of feedback is like oxygen filling my artistic lungs and I am always so happy to receive them, no matter if reviews are positive or negative (as long as there is mutual respect, everything is possible!).
> 
> Next up, not sure when though, it should be the real deal... well, it'll be another experiment anyway, since I am never confident when it comes to writing (and writing smut at that), I'll wait for inspiration to hit me! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for everything!


End file.
